


Scary Story

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Korra tells their daughter a scary story, Korrasami Month 2017, Sorta...fluff??, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra tells their daughter a scary story.





	Scary Story

Asami was curled up on the bed with her wife and daughter, sitting before her. 

She’d never heard of Spirit’s Eve before Korra had mentioned it to her, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The South used to be a very spiritual people; it’d make sense that there’d be a day where evil spirits were warded off, where dark ones were feared. Besides- just another tale to scare the children.

Which, Korra seemed to be doing today.

They were at the Southern Water Tribe, visiting Korra’s parents. It was Lian’s first time, so she’d been very excited. Tonraq and Senna had been overcome with joy at seeing their new granddaughter, and had immediately swept her up in their arms and taken her penguin sledding. 

It was adorable. And very, very penguin-y.

Now, though, it was time for bed, but Lian had insisted on storytime first. It was a habit Asami first took to, then Korra, then both of them, and it was noww a tradition to sit on Lian’s bed and tell her a bedtime story. Today, though, was different. Today, was Spirit’s Eve.

“Are you sure about this, pumpkin?” Asami asked, smoothing her daughter’s hair out. As quiet and polite as their daughter was, she could be a force to be reckoned with. Asami didn’t wonder too hard where she got that from.

“Mhmm,” Lian nodded, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

Korra laughed, and nodded, wrapping an arm around Asami’s waist. “Okay. And you promise you won’t get scared?”

Lian shook her head to say no, no she won’t get scared. If she could tame the otter penguins and ride on them, there was nothing she couldn’t do!

“Okaaay,” Korra said. “Here we go.”

\---

Lian was hiding under the covers, wrapped up in three layers of blanket burrito within the first five minutes. Asami was dumbstruck, staring at their enveloped daughter.

“Lian,” Korra crooned, trying to unfold the first layer of pelt, “can you come out?”

The bundle furiously shook its head. “There are monsters, Mommy!”

Korra winced. “Lian, that was all a story. A story is like a really fancy lie. Right- right Asami?”

Asami sighed, and rubbed her temple. 

Korra glared. “Lian. I promise if you come out right now, there won’t be any monsters. There’s me, and Mama. That’s it.”

Lian muffled: “But what if there’s Kenji outside?”

Asami shook her head. “No evil spirits are here tonight. Despite what Mommy told you.” She gave Korra a pointed glare, who shrugged helplessly.

“And even if there are, Lian, Mama and I would kick their butts.”

A tuft of brown hair popped out of the blankets. “Really?”

“Really,” Korra said. “Mama wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, and neither would I. You’re safe.”

A moment later, and Lian popped out of the sheets. She crawled into Korra’s arms. “That was a scary story, Mommy.”

“I know, pumpkin, and I’m sorry,” she said, smoothing out her hair. “I won’t tell another one until you’re older, okay?”

Lian nodded, as Asami wrapped her arms around to join in the hug.

They all slept together that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!   
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
